Ein Tag in Penelope Garcias Leben
by jinkizu
Summary: Was, wenn man mit seinem besten Freund im Bett landet und sich so gar nicht daran erinnern kann, weil man blöderweise zu viel Wein getrunken hat? ;-)


Achtung Spoiler Geschichte spielt:

Staffel 7 Episode 13 Snake Eyes

Das schrille Läuten ihres Telefons riss sie aus ihrem Schlaf. Völlig desorientiert griff sie nach dem Hörer. Nebenbei schwor sie sich nie wieder und unter keinen Umständen jemals wieder Wein, in egal welcher Form, zu sich zu nehmen.

„Hallo?", meldete sie sich schwach.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung schnatterte J.J. fröhlich und putzmunter auf sie ein. Es war Samstag und ein Blick auf ihrem Wecker bestätigte ihren Verdacht, noch viel zu früh für egal was und schon gar nicht für Arbeit war.

„Tja es tut mir leid, aber Mörder nun nehmen leider mal kein Rücksicht auf unser freies Wochenende!"

Brummend legte Garcia auf und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Erst jetzt hörte sie das Rauschen ihrer Dusche. Scheinbar war Kevin nach ihrem gestrigen Streit doch wieder zurückgekommen und, wenn sie so an sich herabblickte, hatten sie sich ausgiebig versöhnt, denn außer ihrem Lacken, der ihren Körper bedeckte, trug sie nichts. Sie war nackt so wie Gott sie schuf.

Außerdem fühlte sich ihr Körper, bis auf die grässlichen Kopfschmerzen und dem lähmenden, matten Gefühl das der Wein in ihr verursachte, großartig. Tja Versöhnungssex war eben doch der beste. Zufrieden grinste sie vor sich hin und überlegte ob sie nicht noch schnell Kevin unter der Dusche Gesellschaft leisten sollte, als erneut ihr Telefon zu klingeln begann.

Vermutlich hatte J.J. noch irgendetwas vergessen ihr mitzuteilen. Immer noch vor sich hinlächelnd hob sie ab und erbleichte. Schreckensstar schoss sie in die Höhe. Es war Kevin der sie anrief, aber wenn er … wer stand dann unter ihrer Dusche?

„Ich ruf zurück! Wir reden später!", wimmelte sie ihn ab und legte hastig auf.

Was hatte sie nur getan? Aufgescheucht sprang sie, ungeachtet ihrer Kopfschmerzen aus dem Bett, und zog sich schnell ihren knallpinken Morgenmantel mit den großem Blumenmuster über. Egal wer sich hinter ihrer Badzimmertür befand, sie würde sich ihm – ihr – egal wem, nicht nackt stellen. Verzweifelt bemühte sie sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern. Aber sie wusste nur noch, dass sie sich heftig und wirklich böse mit Kevin gestritten hatte.

Er war voller Wut gegangen und sie fühlte sich am Boden zerstört, Darauf hin hatte sie etwas getan, was sie sonst niemals tat. Vor langer Zeit hatte ihr jemand mal eine Flasche Rotwein geschenkt. Sie machte sich nichts aus Alkohol. Also hatte sie die Flasche in eine Schublade in ihrer kleinen Küche verbannt und glatt vergessen.

Bis sie ihr letzte Nacht wieder einfiel. Wild entschlossen hatte sie die Flasche geöffnet und sich ein Glas bis zum Rand voll eingeschenkt und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, es in einem Zug geleert. Danach wurde das Glas sofort wieder gefüllt und es ging im gleichen Tempo weiter, aber was dann passierte … Nichts! Nader!

Darüber herrschte in ihrem Kopf, neben einem undefinierbaren Chaos, aber das war immer da, vollkommene Dunkelheit. Nervös begann sie an ihrer Lippe zu nagen und auf und abzulaufen. Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? Einfach die Tür aufreißen, ins Bad stürmen und nach sehen wer sich dort befand? Was wenn es ein Fremder war? Jemanden den sie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte und mit dem sie wilden, hemmungslosen Sex hatte?

Schon bloß die Vorstellung war grauenvoll. Schreckensbleich ließ sie sich auf die Kante ihres Bettes sinken. Wie sollte sie das alles Kevin nur erklären? Am besten gar nicht!  
Plötzlich wurde es still. Derjenige in ihrem Bad hatte das Wasser abgestellt und schon bald würde er herauskommen und sie erfahren, wer es war.

Ihre Augen begannen hinter den Brillengläsern unstet zu flackern und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Nervös leckte sie sich über ihre trockenen Lippen. Als sich endlich die Tür öffnete, konnte sie ihren Augen kaum trauen. In ihrer Badezimmertür stand ein Gott. Jeder Zentimeter seines goldenen, schokobraunen Körpers war perfekt gearbeitet. Unruhig huschte ihr Blick über seine nackte Gestalt, die lediglich von einem knapp sitzenden Handtuch um seine Hüften bedeckt wurde. In seiner Hand hielt er ein Handy auf das er leicht erbost blickte.

„Wir müssen zur Arbeit!", sagte er ungehalten und warf das Telefon auf das kleine Tischchen neben ihrem Bett.

Ohne sie zu beachten suchte er seine Kleidung zusammen. Er bewegte sich wie selbstverständlich in ihrer Wohnung. Tief holte sie Luft und zwang sich energisch ihn nicht weiter anzustarren. Sie war schließlich kein pubertierender Teenager, sondern eine vernünftige, verantwortungsvolle Person, die niemals etwas Leichtsinniges tat, oder? Panisch begann sie ebenfalls nach ihren Kleidern zu suchen, was gelinde ihr gefühlsmäßiges Chaos noch vergrößerte.

Ihre Kleidung lag mit seiner in einem wirren Durcheinander auf einem Haufen. Wenn das kein Zeichen war … Aufgescheucht wie ein Huhn lief sie an ihm vorbei ins Badezimmer, schlug die Tür zu und, tat etwas was sie sonst nie tat, sie sperrte ab. In ihrer Wohnung stand Derek Morgan und nicht nur das, er und sie, hatten zusammen die Nacht verbracht. Die ganze Nacht.

„Alles in Ordnung, Babygirl?", fragte er besorgt durch die geschlossene Tür.

„Ja! Alles bestens!", antwortete sie automatisch und wünschte sich zugleich der Erboden würde sich auftun und sie verschlingen.

Sie lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die Tür und wartete bis er die Wohnung verlassen hatte. Erst dann wagte sie es wieder ihr Bad zu verlassen. Nun kam Leben in sie. Sie musste zur Arbeit. Alle anderen waren bestimmt schon dort. Alle und auch Derek. Wie sollte sie ihm jemals wieder unter die Augen treten können? Vielleicht sollte sie Hotch um Urlaub bitten? Einen sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr langen Urlaub. So für den Rest ihres Lebens.

Tatsächlich saßen bereits alle um den runden Konferenzzimmertisch, als sie eintraf. Mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung huschte sie auf ihren Platz. Bevor sie hier herkam hatte sie sich noch zwei Aspirine eingeworfen, bezweifelte aber stark, dass sie ihr helfen konnten. Sie fühlte Dereks besorgten Blick auf sich ruhen, aber er war nicht der einzige. Selbst J.J. und Emily musterten sie aufmerksam.

Das war eben der Nachteil, wenn man mit Profilern zusammenarbeitete. Man konnte rein gar nichts vor ihnen verbergen. Seufzend machte sie sich auf ihrem Platz ganz klein und bemühte sich all die Blicke die auf ihr ruhten zu ignorieren. Zugleich versuchte sie den Worten von Hotch zu folgen, aber am Ende konnte sie sich nicht an ein Wort von ihm mehr erinnern.  
Gerade wollte sie mit allen anderen den Konferenzraum verlassen, da hielt Hotch sie noch zurück.

„Ich brauche die Informationen so schnell wie möglich!", forderte er und folgte den anderen.

Welche Informationen? Oh Gott sie musste sich endlich zusammenreißen. Schon bald würde jeder hier merken, was mit ihr los war. Sie flüchtete sich förmlich in ihr kleines Reich und hoffte, dass die anderen sich schon bald auf dem Weg zum Flugzeug machten. Entschlossen begann sie sich mit dem Fall vertraut zu machen. Ein Spielcasinobesitzer in Atlantic City war brutal ermordet worden.

Vermutlich wollte Hotch von ihr, dass sie alle Hintergrundinformationen die sie zu diesem Mann finden konnte zusammentrug. Sofort machte sie sich an die Arbeit und tatsächlich gelang es ihr eine Zeitlang Derek und vor allem seinen sexy Körper zu vergessen. Ein leises Klopfen riss sie aus ihrer Konzentration. J.J. steckte ihren Kopf zur Tür herein und warf ihr einen besorgten Blick auf sie.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?", fragte sie sie vorsichtig.

Stumm schüttelte Penelope ihren Kopf. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Ich glaube, ich habe mit Derek geschlafen und kann mich kein bisschen mehr daran erinnern, weil ich dummes Huhn zuviel Wein getrunken habe? Wohl kaum.

„Es ist nichts! Ich und Kevin haben gestern gestritten und dann habe ich, um meinen Kummer loszuwerden, leider etwas zuviel Wein getrunken. Das und der Mangel an Schlaf setzten mir jetzt einfach zu, das ist alles.", wiegelte sie ab.

Sie war noch nicht bereit dazu über vergangene Nacht zu reden, geschweige denn, was sollte sie auch sagen? Zwischen dem zweiten Weinglas und dem Erwachen heute Morgen klaffte eine große, dunkle Lücke. Beschämt senkte sie den Blick und tat so als müsste sie sich jetzt dringend um ihre Arbeit kümmern. Was auch so stimmte, denn schließlich erwartete Hotch von ihr bald Antworten auf seine Fragen, welche das auch immer gewesen waren.

Die Tür wurde wieder leise geschlossen und als sie ihren Kopf hob stellte sie mit Erleichterung fest, dass J.J. gegangen war. Kurz darauf begann ihr Handy zu vibrieren. Den Klingelton hatte sie vorsorglich abgestellt. Ein Blick auf das Display ließ ihr Herz für einen Schlag lang aussetzten. Es war Morgan. Ihr seltsames Verhalten war ihm natürlich nicht entgangen, aber er war die letzte Person auf Erden mit der sie sprechen wollte und schon gar nicht über vergangene Nacht. Entschlossen drückte sie ihn weg.

Der Tag verlief stressig. Die Leichen schienen sich in Atlantic City zu häufen. Zuerst der Casinobesitzer, danach eine Prostituierte und nun ein weiterer Mann der an einer Tankstelle arbeitete. Allen gemeinsam war die Brutalität mit der die Tat begangen wurde und zum anderen die acht Geldscheine, die rund um die Leiche drapiert worden waren. Immer mehr wurde klar, dass es sich offensichtlich um einen Spieler handeln musste. Penelopes Aufgabe war es nun eine Verbindung zwischen den Leichen zu finden. Nur leider gab es keine.

Ein weiterer Mord brachte dann die entscheidende Wendung und bevor noch jemand sterben musste, hatte das Team den Fall gelöst. Es war weit nach acht Uhr Abends, als das Team wieder ins Flugzeug stieg um nach Hause zu kommen. Die Flugzeit selbst würde unbedeutend kurz ausfallen. Bereits in weniger als einer Stunde würden sie alle wieder hier eintreffen. Für Penelope war das aber immer noch zu früh. Erneut dachte sie daran Hotch um Urlaub zu bitten. Ihr Handy begann wieder zu vibrieren.

Wie oft hatte er heute versucht sie zu erreichen? Zehnmal? Öfters? Sie hatte es vermieden ihn anzurufen. Alles was sie für das Team über den Fall herausgefunden hatte, teilte sie entweder J.J. oder Hotch direkt mit. Den ganzen Tag über dachte sie fieberhaft darüber nach, was letzte Nacht wirklich geschehen war. Doch an alles was sie sich erinnern konnte, war eine dunkle, graue Masse.

Gerne wäre sie von hier verschwunden bevor die anderen hier eintrudelten, aber das wäre mehr als verdächtig gewesen und hätte bei allen, einschließlich Hotch und Rossi, zu viele Fragen aufgeworfen. Fragen, die sie niemals, nicht einmal unter der schlimmsten Folter, beantworten würde. Nämlich was tatsächlich vergangene Nacht passiert war.

Die Erste die ihren Kopf durch ihre Tür steckte war natürlich J.J., dicht gefolgt von Emily. Natürlich war ihnen nicht entgangen, dass sie es vermied mit Derek zu sprechen und natürlich wollten sie den Grund dafür erfahren. Gemeinsam stellten sie sich vor ihren Bürostuhl und blickten abwartend auf sie herab.

Doch stur wie ein Maultier weigerte Penelope sich auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. In diesem Moment bedeckte ein großer, dunkler Schatten ihren Türrahmen. Derek Morgan war hier.

„Alle raus hier! Sofort!", befahl er J.J. und Emily.

Als auch Penelope aufspringen und den Raum verlassen wollte, hielt er sie an ihrem Arm fest.

„Du nicht! Du bleibst!"

Energisch schloss er die Tür, lehnte sich dagegen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Eine Zeitlang betrachtete er sie einfach, schien sich jedes Detail von ihr einzuprägen, ganz so als wollte er sich für immer daran erinnern.

„Du gehst mir aus dem Weg … Warum?"

Ihre Augen zuckten nervös hinter ihren Brillengläsern.

„Ich … es ist … letzte Nacht.", stammelte sie zusammenhangslos, dabei sah sie ihn Hilfe suchend an. Langsam löste er sich von der Tür und kam auf sie zu. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er ernst auf sie herabblickte.

„Letzte Nacht …", begann er und brachte Penelope dazu den Atem anzuhalten.

Was würde er ihr über vergangene Nacht sagen? War es das, was sie sich insgeheim immer erträumt, aber nie zu hoffen gewagt hatte? Sie liebte ihn, war sich aber der Tatsache immer bewusst gewesen, dass niemals mehr als innige Freundschaft möglich war. Ein Mann wie er, würde niemals mit einer Frau wie ihr zusammen sein wollen. Niemals. Plötzlich legte er sanft seine Hände um ihr Gesicht.

„Letzte Nacht war etwas ganz besonderes!", flüsterte er an ihre Lippen und küsste sie.

Kurz erlaubte sie sich ihren Gefühlen nachzugeben und den Kuss zu erwidern, doch dann siegte in ihr die Vernunft. Entschieden riss sie sich los und wich vor ihm zurück.

„Das sollten wir vielleicht nicht tun!", schlug sie mit wackliger Stimme vor. Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Liebes, ich denke wir sollten genau das tun und noch mehr!"

Erneut wollte er auf sie zukommen. Schnell stellte sie ihren Bürostuhl zwischen ihm und sich. Ihr war klar, wenn er sie noch einmal berührte war es um sie geschehen.

„Du solltest wissen, dass ich mich an vergangene Nacht nicht mehr erinnern kann. Wir können also so tun als wäre nichts gewesen. Zumindest mir würde das nicht schwer fallen, da ich sowieso nicht mehr weiß, was ich getan habe!", plapperte sie aufgeregt einfach darauf los.

Derek entzog ihr sanft den Stuhl und kam wieder auf sie zu.

„Dann werde ich dir jeden einzelnen Augenblick von vergangener Nacht zeigen.", versprach er ihr.

Zärtlich glitten seine Finger über ihre Wange. Leicht neigte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und kam mit seinem Mund dem ihrigen gefährlich nahe. Penelope glaubte ihr Herz würde ihr gleich aus der Brust springen. Wusste er nicht, was er ihr damit antat?

„Wenn wir hier weitermachen, gibt es kein zurück mehr!", warnte sie ihn.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das möchte.", widersprach er leise und versuchte sie erneut zu küssen. Hastig drehte Penelope ihren Kopf zur Seite.

„Und was, wenn jemand reinkommt?"

„Ich habe die Tür abgeschlossen!"

„Ich habe einen Freund!"

„Du wirst eben mit ihm Schluss machen!"

„Das ist nicht fair! Das hat Kevin nicht verdient!"

„Willst du bei ihm bleiben, obwohl du mich hast?"

Hektisch schnappte sie nach Luft. Er machte sie wahnsinnig.

„Du willst mich doch gar nicht!"

„Sagt wer?" Seufzend holte er Luft.

„Wie soll ich dir beweisen, dass sich auch für mich seit letzter Nacht vieles verändert hat? Penelope, du bist für mich ein ganz besondere Frau und die vergangene Nacht war für mich die schönste meines Lebens. Mir war vorher gar nicht klar, dass es so sein könnte!"

Seine Worte ließen sie sanft erröten.

„Derek ich …"

„Komm endlich her, du verrücktes Huhn und lass dich in die Arme nehmen!", fiel er ihr ins Wort und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Zögerlich streckte sie ihre Hand aus.

„Derek?"

„Ja?"

„Spiel bitte nicht mit mir!"

„Das tu ich nicht!"

Fest zog er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie.


End file.
